Cupcakes and Kick Boxing
by Alice After Wonderland
Summary: Runa the tall, athletic, mute and Raine the short, energetic, victim are transfer students form America, who come to change the lives of the academy . Only Runa is rather protective of her friend and wont let anyone hurt her in any way. Could two hosts change that? I suck at summaries! Rated for mentions of rape
1. Meet Mr Souh

**Ok this is my first Ouran story so bear with me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Runa and I live in good old Pennsylvania. I'm an only child, and my parents are co owners of a big company so I mostly live by myself. And I know you're all thinking 'she's some spoiled rich kid' but no you're wrong. My parents invested a good deal of money and prefer to live a simpler life.

I'm 17, turning 18 in February, 6'3 (quite tall), and have a very skinny frame, but still a good deal of unnoticeable mussel.

I'm albino, and my hair is down to my waist. My skin is kept pale with a lot of sunscreen, (my aunt died of skin cancer from tanning). My eyes are red, framed by very long pale lashes.

Son in other words, I stick out like a sore thumb, and no it's not because I was mean or anything. Quite the contrary. My mom had commented many times that I had the perfect figure, though I don't know what she's taking about.

I just run a lot, oh, and I take karate, kick boxing, and martial arts. I take private lessons because a lot of people were uneasy at fighting me because of my height and looks.

I really only have one friend, Raine. Her name means queen and she might as well be one with her portable throne, my shoulders, or her royal supply of endless cupcakes. She's short, like 4'4, with dark red hair and dark brown eyes. Unlike me she is not the athlete, and prefers to live by fashion.

I met Raine because her parents are business partners with my parents. Most of the time she stays at my house so neither of us really live alone. Raine was almost raped when she was 14, and I almost didn't save her. After that I have been her bodyguard, and will not let any males go near her, buts she's okay with that.

Both of us go to a public school and are top of our class. We're smart enough that we both learned English, French, Latin, and Japanese. The only class we don't have together is when I take an extra art class and Raine takes an extra home economics.

* * *

Now onto the story. I walked to school like I do every day, with Raine on my shoulders. She started when I started training so I could strengthen my legs and it just became a habit. I walked into the school and as usual, I walked through easily because everyone knew better then to get to close to my friend, who was currently eating a red velvet cupcake.

As we sat down in homeroom, the announcements went off. Blah, Blah, Blah, and then "Will Miss Runa Moris and Raine Zekolent please come to the main office. Thank you." Raine turned "What do you think it's for? Maybe an award or a gift or maybe its bad like a scolding about eating all the school cupcakes or maybe its about eating them in class but all the other teacher don't-" At that moment simply raised an eyebrow and she stopped. "I'm sorry Runa, we should probably just go, right?' I game her short nod, and she stood up on her chair, stepped onto the desk, and climbed onto my waiting shoulders.

I walked down the hallway with Raine rattling the whole way. When we finally came to the office, our principle and another man were waiting. They led us to principle's office. I tilted my head up and saw that Raine had a scared look on her face. I reached my arm back and rested a comforting hand on her back.

As we stepped into the office, I reached up and sat Raine down in one of the chairs, and pushed the other one to the strange man, as there was only three chairs, and stood behind Raine. The man smiled, "Polite I see" he said and turned to the principle. "You picked well." As he sat the principle spoke, "I'm certain you must want to know why you're here." I mentally rolled my eyes while Raine still looked scared. He continued, "Mr. Souh here wishes to transfer to students to the private school he runs to-"

At that he was cut off by Mr. Souh with, "to give you poor children a taste of the world I live in, the world of the rich and beautiful!" he exclaimed dramatically. He continued. "I am willing to send you two to the famed Ouran Academy in Japan! I talked to your parents and they all thought it was a wonderful idea and a perfect chance for you two to unlock your potential. Now all we need is your agreement, so what do you say?"

Raine looked up at me, "Runa?" I nodded my approval and gestured that it was all right with me. She grinned. "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" She jumped up and down. Mr. Souh grinned and cheered. Even I gave a small smile. Than Mr. Souh went to scoop Raine up and hug her. Instead he stopped short and stepped in front of her and stared down at him with my dark eyes. He backed up as let out a soft growl.

"Ok then." said the principle, breaking the now awkward mood. " I'm sorry it's short notice, but Mr. Souh will pick you up at 8:00 AM tomorrow to go to the airport, so you are excused from the rest of school today to pack." I nodded my thanks and tapped Raine on the shoulder. "Oh yah," she said, then shouted, "THANK YOU!"

At that I picked her up, sat her on my shoulders, and walked outside.

* * *

When we got to my house we started packing immediately . I had three large duffel bags, one with clothes and shoes, one with sporting equipment and toiletries, and the last filled with sketchbooks, art supplies, and electronics.

Raine had five huge duffel bags filled with clothes, sketchbooks, cosmetics, toiletries, and who knows what else.

We also found a note from our parents, saying they can't come see us much, they wish they could see us off, and gifts. A new iphone 5s and android laptops, both had yet to be released. Oh, did I mention the companies our parents owned were Apple and Google. Yah sorry about that. I went to work contacting my coaches and sensei that I would be leaving. And Raine was just devouring cupcakes.

At 9 o'clock, I put Raine to bed, knowing she would be very tired in the morning. I locked her door, (there was a bathroom connected to her room) and checked all the windows and pulled down the shades.

I then went out to run. As usual, I did my 3 miles of jogging and 1 mile of sprinting to cool down for the day. I got home, at around 9 o'clock, took off my ankles weights, and climbed into bed early, knowing I would be tired tomorrow.

* * *

**1192 words**

**REVEIW**


	2. Staircases

**Okay that last chapter was not my best work**

**Let's try again**

**Chapter 2**

**(BOLD) English**

(Normal) Japanese

A burning hot liquid shot through my veins, making me bite my lip to keep myself from letting out a rough scream. Wincing, i removed the needle from my arm. I got up and checked on Raine. She was okay and out like a light. I trudged back to my room and got dressed.

I had decided the night before that I didn't want to stick out as much in this school, so I would cover my face. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans with tears at the knees, black tanktop, a sleeveless hoodie with black and white checkered print, and a pair of white Chucks Taylors. With my hair in a ponytail and the hood up, I just looked like a pale teenager.

That done I went to get Raine ready. Ok Raine has this thing. If she's asleep and anyone comes within a 3 foot radius, she wakes up instantly, me being the only exception. So I walked into her room and got her dressed.

Raine wore a dark red pencil skirt, brown leggings, a dark red jacket cut off at her ribcage over a brown tanktop. Then dark red flats, and brown hatband with a brown flower on top, that matched her dark red hair and brown eyes.

Raine dressed and sleeping, I took her and all the duffel bags to the car waiting for us. After a 30 minute drive to the airport, we a boarded Mr. Souh's private jet and took an 18 hour flight to Japan. Raine slept the entire way there. I judged 22 hours to be enough sleep so I woke her, and hoisted her onto my back. We exited the plane only to climb into another car, this time a limo, waiting for us.

"Oh girls, I forgot to mention it, but you will be starting today, so if you would like to change into these uniforms when you get there…" he trailed off as we both glared at hideous yellow things. "Mr. Souh," Raine started, staring at him with her big brown eyes, "Do we have to? Pleeeaaasssse!" No one can resist the baby eyes. "Oh of course you can, Sugar" Mr. Souh said, melting into her eyes. "Yaaay!" She squealed.

At that moment we stopped in front of a huge PINK building. Raine was grinning, and I was silently seething. I have always believed that pink is the color of self-awareness and pride. Not my color.

We were led in half an hour before school started so no one was there yet. "Okay girls, here is your schedule, since you have all the same classes together. Au Revior, and have fun!" Raine looked down at me. I made a finger gun and pretended to shoot myself in the head. She giggled.

We ended up spending all that time trying to find the classroom. I stopped right in front of the door and took a deep breath. Then with her on my back I stepped inside.

"Oh hello, you must be the two new students. Please introduce yourself." The woman who must have been the teacher greeted us. "Ok-e-dokie!" Giggled Raine. "I'm Raine Zekolent, but call me Raine, and This Runa Morris, but you can call her Run (like Rune)! K?" she giggled.

Everyone stared first at us, then at two boys sitting in the back of the classroom. One was a short blond and the other a tall black haired guy. "Oh, Ok then." The teacher said awkwardly, "Then Raine-kun will you please sit next to Honey-kun and Run-kun next to her." I nodded, walked to the back of the classroom sat Raine down, then handed the teacher a note from Mr. Souh. She read it and nodded at me. I walked back sat next to Raine and made sure to keep one eye on her.

The classroom was filled with whispers about why my hood was up and why the teacher didn't make me take it off. Both Raine and I heard one comment of "the new guy seems mysterious, but he's totally cute." Raine was trying to hold back her laughter when she realized everyone thought I was a guy. I gave her a look and she shut up, knowing what I meant.

If everyone thought I was some tall guy hanging around her, Raine would most likely have less trouble with guys trying to use her. She looked up at me **"Will it work?" **I only shrugged. I was worth a shot.

As the teacher started the lesson I took notes in English so she could read them easier, since she had a harder time writing and reading Japanese. Translating it all in my head wasn't easy but it had to be done.

Classes flew by and soon it was time for lunch. It was too crowded inside for either of our likings so we sat outside under a tree and ate. Raine had 3 dozen cupcakes of all different flavors. I had an apple and granola bar, since I wasn't all that hungry. I stood up stretched then hoisted to cupcake eating queen up. I walked back inside.

I was trying to blow some stay hair out of my face when I turned the corner and then BAM! I walked straight into someone. Normally, due to my height and my strength, I would of knock the other person down but this time both of us fell. The other person was able to settle themselves on a wall, but I had been at the top of staircase. The other person reached out to grab me but I was already falling.

The only thing I thought of was Raine so I quickly flipped so she sat on my back while I fell down the flight of stairs. My arms were around her so she wouldn't slip, so I had nothing to break the fall. Each time my face smacked the step or was cut by the corner of it. Finally at the bottom, I sprang to help Raine up and make sure she was alright.

Thank goodness she was okay or I would have beat myself up over it even more then the stairs had. I saw someone reach to pick Raine up and I snapped out my leg to kick them in the knee cap. The idiot ran to some corner to howl in pain and mope. The others were wise enough not to come any closer.

I turned back to Raine, and she gasped. "Your, your, your face!" and she burst into tears. I let out a rough and low growl. The 7 boys backed up, and I picked her up. I held a finger to my lips and she stopped crying.

Then it was one of the boys, shorter than me, with black hair and glasses, who tried to lead us to the infirmary. I stayed put. Raine was late to her class already, so I shook my head and walked back to the classroom, despite both the boys and Raines protests.

**1,173 words**

**Review**


	3. ALOT of Cupcakes

**Chapter 2**

**(BOLD) English**

(NORMAL) Japanese

**Oh and sorry for not putting the point of view. I don't think I will use Raine's POV a lot though.**

Raine's POV

"Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes, oh how I love cupcakes!" I sung to myself as we searched for our first class. Today will be great, I just know it! After half an hour of searching, we finally found the classroom.

I felt Runa take a deep breath underneath me, and then she opened the door. I looked around to see everyone wearing the boy's jacket and pants or the girl's hideous yellow marshmallow of a dress.

Only then did I realize that the teacher had asked us to introduce ourselves. I put on my best face and made sure to give the best impression I could. "I'm Raine Zekolent, but call me Raine, and This Runa Morris, but you can call her Run (like Rune)! K?" and giggled.

Everyone was staring at me, then at two boys in the back of the classroom. I felt Runa tense underneath me, but I giggled.

The shorter of the two boys was every cute! He had blond hair, big brown eyes, and held the cutest pink stuffed bunny!

I realized that Runa was walking right to them. I gave a big smile to the shorter boy, and then to the taller one.

He was pretty cute too, but he seemed more like a big brother, the way he acted so tense when Runa placed me next to little boy.

I got a little scared as Runa left me alone for a minute, to give the teacher some kind of note to the teacher.

I let out a small sigh of relief as she turned around and walked back. As usual, her face was only half visible underneath her hood, so no one could see her eyes.

The classroom was filled with whispers, all about why Runa's hood was up and why the teacher didn't make her put it down. I heard one comment of "the new guy seems mysterious, but he's totally cute." I could barely contain my laughter. Everyone thought she was a guy.

I knew that it was completely accidental, but it was still hilarious. And I guess, when I think about it, Runa easily looks like a tall skinny teen, pale, and lean.

I shut up as the said girl glared at me. It dawned on me then. In our old high school, I had a lot of trouble with guys disregarding Runa, and trying to use me. Doubtless to say, this way Runa would have to spend a lot less time keeping track of those boy's medical bills.

I looked up at her, "**Will it work?" **She just shrugged.

I spent the rest of the lesson making mental notes, on what the teacher was teaching. I knew Runa was taking notes in English.

When we were learning Japanese, Runa never had to learn to speak it, so she focused on writing and painting. I instead perfected a Japanese accent and perfect speech.

Classes zipped by and then it was lunch. I was a little intimidated by the amount of students in the lunchroom, so we ate outside under a big oak tree. I pulled out my lunch of cupcakes, and begun to feast.

There were white chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, pineapple, lime, red velvet, apple crisp, caramel, banana, dark chocolate, peanut butter, lemon-raspberry, mocha-espresso, cream cheese, candy corn, tiramisu, snicker doodle, angel food, Boston cream, black forest, cheese cake, carrot cake- oh and a few more.

Runa ate an apple and granola bar. Wow I sound like a pig.

I spent the rest of the time daydreaming about an outfit for tomorrow, for Runa and me. I didn't notice the bell had rung, and Runa was standing, until she picked me up. We walked in and up a flight of stairs, Runa taking three at a time easily, when someone suddenly rounded the corner and crashed into Runa.

The guy reached out for me, but I flinched back, flashing back.

"_Come here little flower" the man said laughing. "We'll have some fun." And reached out to-_

I was brought back by the sound of a large thud, looked down to see Runa's hood and her face flat down on the ground, and realized what had happened and what she did.

I rolled of her back, and one of the guys who had been at the top of the staircase rushed to help me up. The blond spoke in an overly dramatic voice. "Oh my princess, are you-" he was cut off as Runa kicked the blond in the knee cap.

I turned around and burst into tears. Runa had a bloody nose, a cut running from her forehead over her eye and to the jaw. Then a split lip and a bunch of scrapes.

She let out her low growl, really a vibrating in her chest in truth. She held a finger to her bloody lip. I quieted.

I turned to see the blond boy I had sat next to today, trying to run and help, but the tall boy (who must have been 6'4) with spiky black hair held him back. He could tell that Runa didn't want any help. I mouthed "thanks" to him.

.

The boy I imminently nicknamed Icy, with his cold eyes, was trying to take Runa to the infirmary. She was clearly refusing. She only picked me up, kept her head down so no one could see her face, and walked to class.

**Reveiw**


	4. Mori acts a bit out of charactor

**Ok this will be an extra long chapter  
(Sorry for not updating sooner)**

**I don't own anything  
(Bold) English**

(Regular) **Japanese**

(underline_) _**Twins talking together**

**(**italics**) Writing**

**Mori's Pov**

**(Finally!)**

I woke up early, around 5 AM. I stood up, checked on the sleeping Hunny in the bed next to mine, and then went out to the dojo. I did my normal warm-up, meditated, and then went for a short mile run.

I returned to our room to check back on Hunny. Assured that the little karate champion was still peacefully sleeping, I went to go take a shower to wash away the sweat coating my tan skin.

By the time I returned to the room, got dressed, and woke Hunny half awake so he could put on his own uniform. I'm still trying to get Hunny to grow up a bit.

Hoisting my cousin on top of my shoulders, I walked down to the dining room, Hunny using my head as a pillow. I placed a slice of red velvet in front of Hunny's nose, to have him wake with a start.

After I had a few cold pieces of sushi and an apple, Hunny had half a dozen cakes of all different flavors, and checked my watch, I scooped Hunny up and walked to the limo waiting for them.

Hunny laid down on the pillows that were requested, and was out cold before the car had even moved. I ran a hand though my hair, not looking forward for the next five minutes.

I reached over and shook my small friend gently to wake him. The next five minutes was a blur of kicks and punches in the small space.

By the time we reached the school, my hair was mused, I had managed not to let Hunny kill me, and he was fully awake. He hummed a song about bunnies and rabbits dancing in a forest, as I settled Hunny in his seat in the classroom, all the way in the back of the room.

I absentmindedly stared out the window. Once everyone arrived, the teacher started on about an algebra formula. My head snapped up as the door opened.

It was a very small girl, riding atop of the shoulders of an extremely tall figure that looked to be a girl.

The smaller girl had dark red hair, big chocolate colored eyes, and a light voice that giggled for no explainable reason. She didn't wear the uniform, but instead a skirt, leggings, and jacket. The flowers in her hair (she's wearing a headband with flowers on it) only furthered the image of a small child, but her could tell she was older then she looked.

The taller girl, on the other hand, was the opposite. The girl's frame was thin, but she moved with the grace of a fighter. Her long legs were cover in tight black jeans with rips at the knees, revealing pale skin. Her upper half was covered by a sleeveless hoodie with the hood up, hiding her face and hair. Her uncovered arms flexed with invisible strength.

I snapped back into it just to catch the two girls' names. The smaller one being Raine, and the taller girl, Rune (and I'm just giving the nickname because everyone forgets that Raine introduced her a girl).

No one said hello or waved. Instead they stared at them then a Hunny and me. The teacher broke the awkward silence, and directed them to sit next to us. Rune clearly was not pleased to have been ordered to sit Raine down next to Hunny. As Raine went to give a letter to the teacher.

Raine seemed to shrink away from Hunny a bit as Rune walked away from her. She acted like she was scared of Hunny. I could tell that Hunny was about to greet her, but he stopped when she flinched. He turned back to me, a wave of hurt crossing over his face.

As soon as the taller girl returned to the desk, Raine perked up immensely and let out a soft giggle.

It was only then that the whispers reached his ears.

"What does that girl think she's doing? She better not try to flirt with Hunny!"

"Aww, that little girl, Raine, is just the cutest thing!"

"OMG, the new guy is seriously sexy!"

I could tell that no one was as observant me, as they all believed she was a boy.

The two girls exchanged a look, then the smaller one said something in what sounded like English **"will it work" **Ididn't know what it meant, but Rune shrugged.

I cleared my mind and focused on the lesson. Knowing I would need to take notes.

I knew that Hunny was planning on talking to Raine once class was over but the girls were out the door as soon as it sounded. They were in all our other classes but they sped out before Hunny could get a word in.

By the time lunch came, Hunny was gloomy. All the girls cooed over him until we reached our table.

"What's wrong Hunny?" asked the twins as we sat down. Everyone was already sitting down.

He sighed. "There's a new boy and girl in our class. The girl is really, really, cute and I wanted to talk to her, but her and her friend keep running out of the room before I could. He said gloomily as he stuffed his face.

Once Hunny finished four cakes, and I some sushi, everyone walked out of the hall.

As we passed a corner, me in the front, someone knocked into me. It's not often that someone is big enough and strong enough to knock me down. I stumbled backwards and caught myself on the rail.

I turned and froze for a split second then dive to grab one of the two girls falling down the stairs. I sprinted down the stairs, but not fast enough.

Rune flipped Raine onto her back and took the force of the blow of each step hitting her face. I felt a wave of guilt for each blow the tall girl took.

The other hosts ran after him. I knelt down by Rune, assessing her wounds without actually touching her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tamaki bend down to help Raine up, using his host charm. I knew it would happen before it did. Rune kicked the teen's kneecap and sent him into the corner to grow mushrooms.

I stepped back know that Rune did not want help for herself. She went to check on Raine instead. As Raine turned to look at Rune's face she burst into tears. I heard a low and rough growl and saw her hold a hand up to her unseen lips, still hidden by her hood.

As Rune lifted her up onto her shoulders, Raine mouthed the word "thanks" to him. He only realized it now, but he had been hold Hunny back, keeping him from rushing to Raine's side.

Kouya was trying to direct the taller girl to the infirmary, and failing. Rune was determined to get both girls to class on time.

She firmly walked back up the stairs. It was only when she put a hand on Raine's knees, did she stop. The smaller girl let out a small yelp at the light pressure. She whirled around faced Kouya.

A glint flooded over Kouya's glasses as he gave a cold, smug smile. "Now, right this way, Mr Moris, Miss Zekolent" He led them to the nurse's office. Everyone crowded into the small waiting room. Kouya quietly conversed with the nurse before she ushered Raine into the office.

"She is also allowed one person to join her." Rune stood to walk over but I grabbed her arm. She twisted my arm and almost flipped me before I whispered a single word into her ear.

"Female"

She stood shocked. It was a low blow and complete blackmail. But she stayed put.

She stood again as Hunny walked after Raine.

I grabbed her arms from behind. She twisted her wrists and slid her hands down to his wrists and was ready to flip him. I lifted a foot to step on top of hers, and she froze. She knew that if she did flip me, I would take her down with me. She let out a low rumble.

Kouya ushered everyone else out then left himself. Only then did I let go. She walked over to the other wall and leaned against it.

I walked over to the cabinet in the wall and took out a first aid kit, then walked over to Rune.

Her head still down, she shook it. She did not want to have her wounds tended.

I sighed, then in one fluid motion; I lifted her head by chin and threw back her hood.

My eyes widened. She flinched and turned her head away, but I still held firm grip on her chin.

It wasn't that she was ugly; she was beautiful, despite her cuts and bruises.

Her hair was long, white, and straight. Her skin milky white, and flawless. Pale pink lips, rested underneath a small button nose. But it was her eyes, staring at me in shock, deep red that truly drew me in.

I just realized then the position we were. My right hand was beneath her chin, and my other on the small of her back. Our faces only six inches apart **(and pretend mori is 6'5)**, mine only slightly bent down due to the two inches in height, and our bodies almost touching, her's pressed against the wall.

I mentally blushed, but kept my stoic face as was her's.

"Still" I whispered.

I reached down and coated a cotton ball in disinfectant, and dabbed as her wounds. She darted her arms around my back and dug her short nails into her back.

I could not keep the blush of my face now, as the grab had pulled me against her. Our bodies were now completely pressed against each other.

I didn't matter if I blushed now. Her eyes were closed tight. A blush tinted her milky cheeks as well. I finished cleaning and bandaging her wounds, and then stepped away.

"Done" I murmured.

She opened her dark eyes and gave a small smile. She took a pen out of her back pocket and wrote a quick message on my hand.

_Thanks_

I gave her a small smile, reached over, and lifted her hood back up.

Just at that moment, Hunny and Raine came bursting through the door, skipping, hand in hand. I could tell that Rune was more relaxed to see Hunny with Raine, and Raine no longer looked frightened.

I gave a mental smile and picked up Hunny, and Rune, with Raine. We all walked outside to go back to class.

**Ok I hope this wasn't too bad. I went out on a limb with the whole Mori and Rune thing. Hope this makes up for not updating enough!**

**Next chapter will be up extra soon!**

**It's going to be Rune's Pov**

**Then the chapter after that will be Hunny's and Raine's**

**Please review **


	5. Protect Her at all Costs

**Shorter chapter**

**(**regular**) Japanese **

**(**_italics_**) writing**

**Rune's Pov**

**(from where she walks away from Kouya)**

I walked away from the shorter guy. I could handle a few bumps and scrapes. It was only when I placed a hand on Raine's knees that I froze. Raine let out a little yelp as her knees were slightly pressured. I spun on my heels and faced the shorter boy.

I narrowed my eyes as he gave me a smug smile. He led us to the nurse's office, and had a quick word with the nurse. I sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs and sat Raine down on my lap.

The nurse then called Raine in. Then said "She is also allowed one person to join her." I stood up only to have the boy who knocked me over, Mori I think, grab my arm.

Acting on instinct, I grabbed his arm and was about to flip him, when he whispered a single word into my ear.

"Female"

I released him in shock. I didn't know how he had figured me for a girl, but I did want to make things easier for Raine. So I stayed put.

Now when Hunny followed her in I stood up, not caring if my secret was revealed.

Mori grabbed both of my arms, and I slid my nimble hands around to his wrist and was about to flip him again, when he purposely stepped on my foot.

I froze, know that if I flipped him, he would take me down with him, with Mori ontop of me. I could tell he weighed more then me by far, despite only being two inches taller then me.

Four eyes ushered all of his friends out, including the drama king, and then left himself. I let go of Mori and walked to lean against the opposite wall.

I kept my head down as Mori walked over a cabinet, and removed a first aid kit. I shook my head violently.

It had been a while since I had needed one, but I hated them!

Out of the blue, Mori lifted my chin and pulled down my hood.

He gasped, and I tried to turn my head away, but he kept a large, callused hand, pressed softly under my chin.

I waited for him to look away in disgust, or walk away from the freak of nature that was me.

Instead he studied my features, and I in turn his.

His face was long, with tan skin. His dark hair short and mussed. His lips thin, and nose small. His eyes were a warm black, full of emotion, despite his stoic expression.

As their eyes met, she realized just how awkward their position was.

Their faces only inches apart, their boddies just barely brushing. One of his

hands under her chin, with her hand resting ontop of his wrist. Then his other hand on the small of her back, with her hand on his fore arms.

She barely managed not to blush.

Mori reached down to coat a cotton ball in disinfectant, then dabbed it onto my face. I clenched my eyes shut, and grabbed the closest thing, which just happened to be Mori.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. In grabbing him, I had completely pulled him to press against him.

My eyes still shut tight at the pain, I was oddly comforted by the steady heartbeat, coming from the man in front of me.

'_God, I sound like some kind of lovestruck school girl. it's just a guy, big deal. Yah, he's just going to run away from me the second his friend gets out here, and I will too. I have no business with this guy, and besides, our parents are arranging marriages for us in the winter. I can't be caught acting like this or they'll punish me through her.'_

'Calm down Runa, at Christmas, mom and dad will anounce that Raine and me are "in love" with spouses we don't even know. Then everything will be normal, and going downhill from there."

I just noticed then that Mori was not longer against me, and that my face no longer felt like it was being eaten of by a pack of rabid hamsters.

"Done" he whispered.

I opened my eyes and took out a pen. I wrote a single word on his hand.

"_thanks"_

He nodded and lifted my hood back up.

Just then, Raine and Hunny came skipping through the door. I put on a soft expression and went back to working my butt of to protect her.

'_Hey, if he goes here, I might as well be polite. his family must be powerful, and I can't let making a bad impression, and let it effect our parent's work.'_

'Raine is all that matters here. And I can't let them hurt her like that again.'

'Even if it means sacrificing my sight, or losing all my freedom. I wasn't scared to lose anything, but Raine.'

'I lost my voice while protecting Raine, and I know my parents wouldn't stop to have her raped again, if I was anything less then the perfect daughter.'

_**Gasp!**__  
__**The rest of the back story will be revealed in the next chapter.  
Hunny's and Raine's pov next**_

REVEIW


	6. Castles, strangers, and flash backs

**Ok this is going to be a boring chapter.**

Raine's Pov

The rest of the days flew by and soon the last bell had rung. Hunny had invited us to some kind of club, but we declined.

Mr. Suoh had arranged our ride home and he had told us to come outside as soon as class was finished.

I was laughing at something Runa had written when I froze.

No more like I dug my nails into Runa's neck causing her to stop, because Mr. Suoh was standing next to a car and holding out the keys to us.

No not just **a** car, but **the** car.

I had emailed Mr. Suoh a list if everything I could ever want to be comfortable in Japan, no matter how outrageous it might be. His ideas not mine. This was on the list, a car that Runa had drawn and designed with my comments and ideas.

A sleek black, two doors, sports car, only it was longer the most due to the padded comfortable back seat. The front and passenger seats had also been pushed back, due to Runa's unnaturally long legs. Then there were the solid black tires, and dark tinted, bulletproof windows.

This car, our dream car that Runa had slaved four months on designing perfectly was sitting right in front of me. I did the natural thing.

I screamed, leaped of Runa, and wrapped my tiny frame around Mr. Suoh's leg, crying, and sobbing my thanks. Runa walked over to bow to him and shake his hand, to receive those magical keys. With one last burst of joy I sprinted at full force towards the car and dove for the door. Thank goodness Runa dashed over to open it or I would have slammed against the door. Instead I landed on the perfectly cushions of the back seat.

Mr. Suoh, smiled, "Well it's a good thing you like it, and your parents also arranged a place for you to stay." and handed Runa the instructions. I bounced all through the process of getting buckled in.

Rebel, car's name, was just perfect. I sighed I leaned back ready for the ride of my life.

And somehow I fell asleep. I had forgotten, Runa designed the car so all sound was muffled and you never felt like you were moving. Amazing, but it puts you to sleep easily.

Runa lifted me out of the car, and I opened my sleepy brown eyes.

The house we stood in front of was gorgeous to, built into a medieval castle, the size of the other guys' mansions. There were four tall towers all connected by walkways. I knew Runa felt better when we walked in, and there was no sign of workers or maids, so it would be just the same as home. The inside was modernized with carpets, rugs, and furniture. I could barely hold my excitement when we walked into an elevator to reach our rooms that were nine floors the two stories below it. An elevator!

I love this place! My room was drop dead gorgeous. The walls white with a painted cherry blossom forest, the design spreading over my ceiling and carpet as well then there was a queen sized bed, with pink sheets, a white frame, the a white desk, pink chair, and numerous electronics. In short, perfect.

That left the other 3 turrets to be a bathroom for us to share, Runa's room, and a lounge. I don't know how my parents pulled this off on such short notice. I know it wasn't Runa's parents since they didn't really approve of her. I don't know why.

Speaking of my gentle giant of a best friend, she was calling me downstairs. While I had been exploring the house for a good 2 hours, Runa had disappeared to the kitchen; I skipped in to see her setting the table. In the short time we had been here, Runa had memorized the floor plan, and made dinner. The miracle worked that she is. After a delicious dinner, it was my turn to work some miracles. I dragged her upstairs to pick her outfit for tomorrow.

After half an hour of debating and deciding, I dressed her in a open black zipper hoodie, hood up of course, then a darker neon green v-neck with the words 'DO WORK' in black. Black skinny jeans and the same color green chuck taylors, then a few black and green wrist bands. The sleeved pushed up, exposing her fair skin, she looked perfect!

For myself, I picked out a white ruffled skirt and a silky light pink blouse over a white tank top. Then pink ballerina flats, and a ruffled white and pink flower clip, I looked very cute!

Runa left me in the lounge with the all the skylights above me, so she could check out her room, I don't know when I fell asleep on top of my clothing sketches, but I woke to the sound of a punching bag. I sleepily shuffled over to Runa's room.

Her walls, floor, and ceiling were all covered in red padding. Pushed against a wall, was a desk that stretched a good eight feet, and a small twin sized bed in the corner. Runa was taking down a punching bag when she saw me. Lifting me up, she carried me to my room and tucked me in. I yawned and fell asleep before she had even left the room.

_Flashback/dream_

_12 year old Runa lay in a hospital bed. I sat besides her whimpering; she reached over and ruffled my hair. _

"_Relax, Raine," she croaked. "I'm not going to die or anything. My throat's going to heal and then I'll be out of here. Now go home and get some rest"_

_I nodded to my disappointment. I knew she wasn't going to tell me how she got here. We had just gotten back from a junior girls kick boxing tournament. A sport everyone found vicious and terrible. Runa had gone upstairs to change out of her sweaty clothes, when I heard angry shouting. I ran upstairs to see Runa lying on the floor, gasping for air, and her father needling over her. _

_Before I ran to call 911, I saw bruises on my best friend's neck that almost looked like fingers, but it was only a fleeting glance. I walked of the second story room and exited the hospital. I was turning to find the car waiting for me in the parking lot, when someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to struggle but the person dragged me into the ally next to the hospital._

_He whispered into my ear, "You can tell that monster of a girl, friend of yours-" I cut him off by screaming at the top of my lounges, until he clamped a hand over my mouth. _

"_Raine!" a horse voice screamed. Caught a glimpse of Runa jumping out of her hospital window, she grabbed me from my attacker and pushed me to the ally entrance. Not looking back I ran to hospital and screamed to anyone who could hear me. People came running and I led to the ally. _

_They pushed me back so I couldn't see, but I saw a flash of blood. Police came and questioned me, and I told them and Runa what had happened and what the man had said. I burst into tears when I was told she couldn't talk anymore. I cried for weeks until Runa was released from the hospital. _

_End of flashback/dream_

**Runa's** **Pov**

After putting Raine to bed, I decided to sleep as well. Tomorrow was going to be long day.

_Flashback/dream Runa's Pov_

_My throat hurt like hell. Raine was crying next to me, while comforted her. It was my own stupidity that landed me here. I had entered the tournament under my own name instead of a fake one. Not that it would do much of a difference. It was hard not to recognize a 5'10 twelve year old albino. _

_I knew when I walked upstairs that he'll was waiting for me. I didn't even see it coming. I didn't try to struggle. My parents told me that it was my entire fault for anything bad that happened, and I believe it to this day. If anything happens to me or Raine, I know I could have prevented it. And it was my father who was holding my neck and tightening it as he shouted at me. I heard Raine running upstairs and so did he apparently, because dropped me, and belt over to fake concern. I lay on the floor trying to suck air through my bruised throat. I heard Raine calling 911, and then I blacked out._

_That brought me back to the present and Raine exiting my room. It was only then that I let my mask fall for a second, crying in pain, and then putting my brave face back on. I pressed the button that said pain killer, in order to reduce the severe discomfort. Then I heard a scream from directly underneath my window. _

_That was Raine's scream._

_I wrenched open my window and jumped without even looking at what was beneath me. I grabbed Raine from my father's grasp, not even surprised he was there. I pushed Raine to the ally exit and noticed how her dress was torn. My anger flared but the adrenalin did no good. The pain killers made me drowsy and unfocused. _

_My father grinned and pushed me down, face first. He stood with one foot on the ground and the other pressed on my neck, suffocating me. He pulled out a switch blade and with each word; he slashed at my back, running left to right. _

"_Fool"_

"_Disgrace"_

_"Weakling"_

_"Freak"_

_"Ugly"_

_"Monster"_

_"A. Puny. Child. Who. Can't. Even. Protect. Herself. Let. Alone. Your. So. Called. Friend."_

_'Twenty' I desperately thought. 'Twenty reasons why I can't be loved, and can't let anyone get hurt because I'm such a monster' and I blacked out._

_End of flashback/dream _

I woke up and rubbed my temples, my head pounding. The same dream every night, and it only enforced my mine set. Everything is my fault.

I turned to look at the clock by my small bed, 2:29. Mentally groaning, I triggers over to my closet. I picked out a pair of random spandex and sports bra, then put my hair up, and slipped into my running shoes. Taking the stairs I ran outside, and took in a breath of fresh air.

After a quick stretch, I went through the woods on a path of trodden dirt. The only light was the moon but it didn't matter, the path was clear, and straight. I froze as I heard quiet footsteps that we're not my own. I darted behind a large oak and peaked out to see what looked like a huge dark shadow of a man. I ducked out the light and dashed back to the manor, and went to get ready.

**Threw in that little detail in the end, it will come into play later**. **Tell me what you thought of the flashbacks. **

**Review **


End file.
